Can You Hear My Heartbeat
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis yang bisa membaca pikiran semua orang. Dia tahu jika seseorang sedang membohonginya atau tidak dan itu membuat sikapnya menjadi dingin pada semua orang. Namun suatu hari dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan merubah segalanya. Dan dia jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi— bagaimana jika pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dan tidak mau jatuh cinta padanya?
1. Scene 1 - Pertemuan Pertama

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Romance / Angst**_

_**AU, OOC, typos nggak bakalan lolos dari author yang satu ini, dan segala kesalahan yang tidak tertuang di sini. Judul asli sumber inspirasi fic ini adalah 'Sound of Heart'.**_

_**Ini adalah wujud dari challege yang di lemparkan oleh Mika Chrome a.k.a Almighty X (don't ask me why I know that). Mika-san, siap-siap saja nanti Mei melemparkan challege untukmu *smirk***_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat © Shen Meileng**_

_**Happy reading **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang. Dia menjadi dingin karena mengetahui kapan seseorang berbohong padanya dan kapan seseorang tidak berbohong padanya. Namun suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki sifat santai dan mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Dan dia menyukainya. Tapi— bagaimana jika pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dan tidak mau jatuh cinta padanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Scene 1 – Pertemuan Pertama

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata.. aku boleh minta tolong?"tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum, sementara Hinata memandang gadis bersurai musim semi itu tanpa ekspresi

'_**Kalau ini bukan permintaan Sasuke, aku tidak mau meminta tolong padanya..**_'

"Kalau tidak mau minta tolong padaku, cari saja yang lain.."setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura sementara Sakura masih _**shock **_bagaimana Hinata tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan

'_**tentu saja aku tahu karena aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian semua..**_'gumam Hinata dalam hati dan melangkah menuju tempat favoritnya, halaman belakang sekolah

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Gadis berusia 15 tahun yang di berkahi (atau sebenarnya bencana) oleh _**kami-sama**_ bakat membaca pikiran orang lain. Sebenarnya gadis bersurai ungu ini hidup normal seperti orang lain sampai kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat dia berusia lima tahun yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan ibunya untuk selama-lamanya.

Awalnya gadis itu membenci kemampuannya itu karena bisa mendengarkan apa yang di pikirkan seluruh orang. Namun sekarang gadis itu mencoba menikmati hal itu meski terkadang itu masih menganggunya.

Dan karena itulah, dia berubah menjadi gadis dingin karena bisa mengetahui kapan seseorang berbohong padanya dan kapan seseorang tidak berbohong padanya. Dia beranggapan semua orang sama saja, penuh dengan tipu daya.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata seperti biasa pergi ke toko buku jika hari Minggu tiba. Dan saat perjalanan menuju toko buku, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Semua orang berusaha mencari tempat berteduh, namun tidak dengan Hinata yang memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya di tengah hujan.

Namun belum seberapa jauh dia melangkah dari tempatnya tadi, seseorang menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berteduh. Hinata menatap orang itu dengan tajam, tanpa mempedulikan fakta jika pemuda di depannya tergolong ganteng.

"Apa yang lakukan?"tanya Hinata datar

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Kau masih terus berjalan meskipun hujan tengah turun.."seru pemuda itu yang mau tidak mau membuat Hinata menyeritkan keningnya, bingung karena pemuda di depannya marah-marah.

Dan Hinata tidak sadar jika bersama pemuda ini dia baru saja melepaskan topeng sifat dinginnya.

'_**Gadis ini pasti sudah gila karena tetap menerobos hujan lebat tanpa perlindungan apapun..**_'

"Kalau aku memang gila, apa itu masalah untukmu?"tanya Hinata yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut, lalu menghela nafas

"Tidak sih.."jawab pemuda itu santai, "Tapi pakaianmu akan basah dan kau tidak sadar tengah mengenakan pakaian warna putih? Apa perlu aku jelaskan apa yang akan terjadi jika warna putih terkena air?"

'_**Dalamanku terekspos dengan jelas..**_'gumam Hinata dalam hati

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika kau meneruskan langkahmu.."ucap pemuda itu lalu memandangi hujan yang turun semakin lebat dan orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka

'_**Dia membutuhkan jaket..**_'

Hinata langsung menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan pupil matanya sedikit membesar saat merasakan tubuhnya di selimuti oleh jaket kebesaran yang sedikit lembab akibat hujan tadi.

"Kau membutuhkannya daripada aku.."jelasnya lalu memandangi hujan lagi

Dan Hinata bisa melihat otot bisep pemuda itu dengan jelas karena jaketnya sudah berada di tubuhnya. Ototnya tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat jika pemuda itu sepertinya rajin berolahraga.

'_**Sepertinya hujan bakalan lama. Apa dia baik-baik saja?**_'

"Hujannya sepertinya akan lama. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya pemuda itu yang melihat Hinata tengah merapatkan dirinya dengan jaket yang dia berikan tadi

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

'_**Tidak ada. Tapi kau kedinginan..**_'

"Jujur, tidak ada. Tapi kau kedinginan.."

Sejujurnya Hinata bingung dengan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya karena apa yang di pikirkannya itu yang dia ucapkan. Tidak ada kebohongan, tidak ada niat tersembunyi sama sekali. Pemuda ini sebenarnya siapa?

"Apa itu urusamu jika aku kedinginan?"balas Hinata ang membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas

'_**Dari tadi dia hanya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Lebih baik aku langsung membawanya..**_'

"Stok pertanyaanmu sudah habis ya sampai-sampai kau mengulang pertanyaan yang sama?"sindir pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya masuk ke cafe karena tempat mereka berteduh adalah di depan sebuah cafe

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu karena apa yang di ucapkannya memang benar. Padahal dia tidak pernah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara jika di depan orang lain. Tapi kenapa di depan orang asing ini semuanya menjadi tidak berguna?

"Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya pemuda itu yang tidak di jawab oleh Hinata

'_**kalau dia tidak menjawab, maka aku akan pesan hot chocolate dua..**_'

Dan Hinata tidak menjawabnya karena memang itu yang sebenarnya ingin di pesannya. Pemuda itu memandang _**waitress**_ dan berkata "dua _**hot chocolate**_.."

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar.."ucap _**waitress**_ itu dan pergi membuatkan pesanan mereka

'_**Dia aneh..**_'

Dan sontak saja Hinata melotot kearah pemuda itu. Satu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya jika orang lain mengatakan hal yang sama tentangnya.

"Kau aneh.."tawa pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata menyeritkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu dari dirinya

'_**Melihat sikapnya sekarang yang membuatku ingin tertawa..**_'

"Apa yang lucu dariku?"tanya Hinata kesal dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum

"Melihat sikapmu yang berubah-ubah itu membuatku ingin tertawa.."

"Itu tidak lucu.."

'_**Bagiku itu lucu, nona..**_'

"Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau memang lucu.."

"Terserah.."

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa mendengar reaksi Hinata. Dan pesanan mereka akhirnya datang juga serta pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _**waitress**_ dengan senyumannya yang kalau Hinata boleh jujur, menyenangkan untuk di lihat.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Uzumaki Naruto.."ucap pemuda itu dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan namaku?"

'_**Ck, tidak bisakah menjawab saja tanpa bertanya-tanya?**_'

"Jawab saja nona, jangan balik bertanya padaku.."

Dengan ragu Hinata menyalami tangan itu, "Hyuuga Hinata.."

Dan Hinata menyadari jika tangan pemuda yang ada di depannya besar dan hangat. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melepaskan tautan tangannya itu yang membuat Hinata merasakan dinginnya udara di sekitarnya, bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Dia menginginkan kehangatan itu lagi.

Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya begitu menyadari pikirannya tadi. Jangan bilang—

"Hujan sudah reda.."ucap pemuda itu yang memandangi jendela cafe yang memperlihatkan matahari yang sudah bersinar cerah, menggantikan hujan yang mengguyur bumi

'_**Aku harus segera ke supermarket atau aku tidak bisa makan malam..**_'

"Aku pergi duluan ya. Aku harus belanja dan minuman ini aku yang traktir.."ucap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum sebelum berdiri meninggalkan meja Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya dan menyesap _**hot choclate **_miliknya. Namun menyadari jika jaket pemuda itu masih melekat di tubuhnya membuatnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar dari cafe.

Hinata melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap mendapatkan sosok pemuda yang jujur memang menyebalkan tapi dia jujur mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan sosok itu.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mungil Hinata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ooh jangan gantung saya tachi reader karena buat fic baru sementara MC yang lain masih belum di lanjutin. Tapi jujur, Mei sedang stuck dengan semuanya sehingga ini fic jadi pelampiasan.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 05/08/13 **_


	2. Scene 2 - Perasaan Tersembunyi

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Romance / Angst**_

_**AU, OOC, typos nggak bakalan lolos dari author yang satu ini, dan segala kesalahan yang tidak tertuang di sini. Judul asli sumber inspirasi fic ini adalah 'Sound of Heart'.**_

_**Ini adalah wujud dari challege yang di lemparkan oleh Mika Chrome a.k.a Almighty X (don't ask me why I know that). Mika-san, siap-siap saja nanti Mei melemparkan challege untukmu *smirk***_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat © Shen Meileng**_

_**Happy reading **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang. Dia menjadi dingin karena mengetahui kapan seseorang berbohong padanya dan kapan seseorang tidak berbohong padanya. Namun suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki sifat santai dan mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Dan dia menyukainya. Tapi— bagaimana jika pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dan tidak mau jatuh cinta padanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Scene 2 – Perasaan Tersembunyi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dan dengan berat hti dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolahnya. Bukannya Hinata tidak suka dengan sekolahnya karena berbagai pelajaran yang sanggup membuat otak menjadi stress, tapi lebih pada kegiatan sekolahnya hari ini.

Hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan _**bunkasai**_ dan Hinata kebagian menjadi peramal, satu kegiatan yang membuatnya sangat bodoh. Walaupun dia memiliki kemampuan _**mind reader**_, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memprediksi masa depan bukan?

"Menyebalkan.."gerutu Hinata

"Hei nona, kecantikanmu bisa hilang kalau kau cemberut terus.."

Deg! Suara itu—

Hinata segera menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tempo hari berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum lima jari padanya. Hinata tentu saja senang sekaligus bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu berada di lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Kaget aku di sini?"tanyanya yang merubah posisi berada di samping Hinata, sementara Hinata sudah melanjutkan langkahnya

"kalau aku jawab tidak?"dusta Hinata yang sebenarnya dia sangat senang karena pemuda itu ada di sekitarnya. Tapi sifatnya membuatnya mnjadi gengsi mengatakannya.

'_**Haa.. aku kecewa mendengar jawabannya..**_'

Hinata segera menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena gerakan mendadak Hinata.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya

"Tidak apa-apa.."balas Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalanan

Hinata sudah sampai di depan kelasnya dan pemuda itu berkata "Aku kecewa.."

Hinata tentu saja terkejut, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun. Hinata memandang pemuda itu dan berkata "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku.."kali ini pemuda itu tampak merajuk pada Hinata yang membuat siapapun pasti gemas dan mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih

"Memangnya harus?"

'_**Harusnya iya. Tapi kau tidak..**_'

"Tentu saja.."ucapnya berapi-api, lalu memasang wajah muram. "Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlaku padamu.."

Ohh~ andai saja Hinata gadis normal, pasti sekarang Hinata sedang bersemu merah dan memandang pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan malu-malu.

Tapi coret angan-angan itu karena yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah Hinata yang dingin pada semua orang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Hinata akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, karena jujur dia tidak suka melihat pemuda yang menyebalkan namun ceria itu mendadak berubah menjadi pendiam. Cukup dia saja yang pendiam di sini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan Hinata berharap sekarang sedang memegang kamera agar bisa mengabadikan senyumannya itu.

"Sahabatku mengundangku kemari. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencari di mana kelasnya karena dia sudah ada di sini.."jelasnya sembari menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memberikan _**briefing**_ pada teman-teman kelasnya yang hari ini membuka _**maid**_ cafe

"Temanmu itu Sasuke?"tanya Hinata sedikit tidak percaya karena Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek itu bersahabat dengan pemuda ceria yang berada di sampingnya

Namun pikiran pemuda itu tidak berbohong yang membuat Hinata menghela nafas. Dan pemuda itu sepertinya menangkap lain.

Dia mengira Hinata kecewa.

"Tapi sepertinya kemari jauh lebih menyenangkan dari dugaanku.."tawa pemuda itu dan menatap Hinata. "Karena ada kau di sini.."

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku.."Hinata mengatakannya dengan ketus karena tadi sempat membaca pikiran pemuda itu yang mengira dia kecewa.

Meskipun itu memang kenyataanya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Harusnya kemarin aku meminta nomor teleponmu atau email agar aku tidak pusing mengorek informasi dari si Teme itu.."jelas pemuda itu yang lagi-lagi menunjuk Sasuke, tapi kali ini Sasuke melihatnya dan menghampiri mereka

"Hinata, harusnya kau langsung masuk begitu tiba di sini.."sindir Sasuke, lalu menatap pemuda itu. "Kapan kau sampai kemari, Naruto?"

"Baru saja. dan kumohon kau jangan galak-galak dengan temanku.."jelas pemuda itu yang di panggil Naruto oleh Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya

"Kau hanya tamu di sini, Dobe.."sindir Sasuke, namun Naruto tetap memasang senyumannya

"Dan tamu adalah raja, Teme.."Sasuke memasang wajah kesal saat mendengar balasan Naruto, satu hal yang belum pernah di lihat oleh Hinata sebelumnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baru dua jam cafe di kelas Hinata buka, namun sudah menjadi cafe yang populer di sekolahnya. Tentu saja itu berkat Hinata yang menjadi peramal yang sebenarnya itu Hinata pelajari lewat buku secara mendadak seminggu yang lalu dan di tambah dengan _**mind reader**_ miliknya.

"Nona.. aku mau di ramal~"suara itu kembali membuat jantung Hinata bekerja lebih cepat.

Dan pemuda itu tengah duduk manis di depan Hinata. Hinata baru sadar jika hari ini pemuda itu mengenakan kaos lengan pendek yang membuat otot bisepnya terekspos. Dan juga pemuda itu mengenakan kalung kristal berwarna biru muda.

"Ehm nona. Apa kau terpesona dengan penampilanku?"godanya yang membuat Hinata melotot, sementara pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata

'_**Dia menyenangkan untuk di ganggu..**_'

"Kalau kau ingin mengangguku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja.."usir Hinata yang membuat pemuda itu tertawa

"Ternyata kau memang bisa meramal, padahal aku belum memintanya.."

'_**Itu bukan ramalan bodoh. Aku membaca pikiranmu..**_'gerutu Hinata dalam hati

"Kau mau di ramal tentang apa?"tanya Hinata yang berusaha seprofesional mungkin, meski hatinya tidak sejalan dengannya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang membuat Hinata bingung. Dia menanyakan ingin di ramal tentang apa, tapi kenapa di berikan tangan kiri?

'_**Bukankah dia meramal dengan tangan? Kenapa malah diam?**_'

"Kok diam? Bukankah kau meramal dengan menggunakan tangan?"tanya pemuda itu bingung, lalu menatap Hinata dengan wajah menggoda, "Atau kau memang benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilanku?"

Hinata segera menarik tangan kiri pemuda itu untuk di raba, sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

'_**Apa aku menanyakan tentang cinta saja ya?**_'

"Tolong ramal tentang percintaanku.."pinta pemuda itu yang membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dua kali lebih kencng dari sebelumnya. Dan dia benar-benar berharap buku yang dia pelajari itu memang benar.

"Kisah cintamu berliku-liku, namun pada akhirnya kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai.."ucap Hinata yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum mendengarnya

"Yah, jika aku tidak mati dalam perjalanan berliku itu.."tawa pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata kebingungan tanpa menyadari wajahnya juga ikut mengekspresikan perasaanya itu

'_**Jika aku sempat bertemu dengan orang itu..**_'

"Kau pasti bertemu dengannya!"seru Hinata, namun sedetik kemudian menyadari apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

Dia berteriak dan itu hanya gara-gara pikiran konyol pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Oh ya?"tanya sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Dan semoga saja dia ada dalam waktu dekat ini.."

'_**Karena waktuku tidak tersisa banyak di sini..**_'

"Memangnya kau mau kemana sehingga waktumu tidak tersisa banyak di sini?"tanya Hinata yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut, lalu memandang Hinata dengan penasaran

"Kau _**mind reader**_?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan.."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di definiskan oleh Hinata.

'_**Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sini**_**..**'

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh.."ucapnya, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi itu sepertinya masih lumayan lama. Jadi aku masih sempat bertemu dengannya. Benar bukan?"

"Semoga.."balas Hinata

"Nah, karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku.."tagihnya yang membuat Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. Siapa yang bilang jika dia akan menjawab pertanyaaanya?

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, Sasuke masuk ke bilik khusus untuk meramal. Pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan menarik tangannya dari Hinata yang membuat gadis itu kecewa karena tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan itu lagi.

"Kau ingin membuat kelasku kacau ya?"omel Sasuke yang membuat Hinata lagi-lagi melihat sisi lain Sasuke yang selama ini tidak dia lihat

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"tanya pemuda itu polos yang membuat Sasuke ingin memakan sahabatnya itu bulat-bulat

"Kau terlalu lama di bilik ini dan di luar sudah banyak antrian, baka!"seru Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu menggerutu dan berdiri dari tempatnya

"Hinata, saat istirahat nanti kau ke atap sekolah yaa.."ucap pemuda itu sebelum keluar dari bilik, sementara Sasuke menghela nafas saat mendengarnya

Dan setelah kepergian mereka berdua, Hinata memegang dadanya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Dia.. Dia mengingat namanya—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya Hinata bisa mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dan tanpa buang-buang waktu dia segera menuju ke atap sekolah.

Sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena dia berlari menuju tempat itu, Hinata melihat sekelilingnya dan merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu tidak ada di sana. Mungkin dia sudah pergi karena menunggu terlalu lama sementara dia bisa menikmati _**bunkasai**_ hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan pipinya di tempeli oleh benda dingin.

Hinata menoleh ke sumber rasa dingin itu dan melihat sebuah tangan terulur. Memutar badannya, Hinata melihat pemuda itu sedang menenteng sebuah kantong plastik dan di tangan satunya lagi memegang minuman yang sama dengan yang di ulurkan tangan satunya lagi.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras.."ucapnya dan menyodorkan minuman yang tadi berada di pipi Hinata ke depan wajah Hinata, "Jadi ambilah.."

Hinata mengambil minuman itu dan membiarkan pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan menuntun Hinata ke bagian atap sekolah yang teduh, karena di sana memang ada _**green house**_.

"Ini untukmu.."pemuda itu memberikan kantong plastik yang dia bawa tadi

"kenapa?"

'_**Karena kau belum makan sejak tadi..**_'

"Aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku karena tadi aku sudah makan.."jelasnya yang membuat Hinata membuka bungkus makanan yang ternyata berisi mie goreng

"Terima kasih.."ucap Hinata sebelum makan yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum menggoda

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa mengatakan terima kasih.."tawanya yang membuat Hinata kesal dan menginjak salah satu kaki pemuda itu

"Aww! Sakit tahu.."gerutu pemuda itu sementara Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan meneruskan makannya

'_**Aku senang berada di dekatnya..**_'

Jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat saat mendengarkan apa yang di pikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Kenapa dia harus mendengarkan pikiran bodoh itu sih?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sisa hari di lalui Hinata dengan menyenangkan. Cafe kelasnya di tutup jam empat sore, lebih cepat dari dugaan semuanya karena seluruh bahan makanan sudah habis. Dan itu bagi Hinata dia bisa bersantai selama sisa hari.

"Hinata~ ayo kita keliling!"seru pemuda itu saat Hinata baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kelasnya

Hinata mempelototi Naruto karena tingkahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Seperti anak-anak yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa saja.

"Kau jangan berteriak di lorong sekolah tahu!"omel Hinata yang membuat pemuda itu hanya nyengir, lalu memasang wajah serius

'_**Panggil namaku..**_'

"Apa?"ucap Hinata spontan, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya

"Panggil namaku.."ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah serius, "Dari tadi pagi kita berbicara, kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku. Apa kau lupa namaku?"

Mana mungkin Hinata melupakan nama pemuda itu, nama yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya jika dia berhenti melakukan aktifitas. Dan sudah seminggu dia selalu bermimpi hal yang sama, tetang pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat melihat Hinata diam dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita ulangi saja perkenalan kita. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Aku sudah tahu.."jawab Hinata, namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Naruto, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto.."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengajak Hinata untuk keliling sekolah tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Harusnya Hinata protes dalam keadaan biasa, tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukannnya karena yang melakukannya adalah pemuda itu.

Dan karena dia ingin menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya seperti waktu itu.

Jatuh cinta? Entahlah—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata yang tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, merasa handphone miliknya bergetar dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon Hinata mengangkatnya.

"Halo.."

"_**Dobe, itu tidak lucu. Kenapa suaramu berubah menjadi perempuan?**_"suara bariton yang sepertinya tidak asing di telinga Hinata. Tapi siapa?

"Kau salah sambung.."ucap Hinata yang hendak mengakhiri telepon, namun orang itu kembali bersuara

"_**Kau bukan Naruto. Jadi kenapa handphonenya ada padamu, Hinata?**_"

Hinata mendengarnya langsung mengamati handphone yang dia pegang dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar telepon.

Teme—

Sejak kapan Hinata menggunakan kata Teme pada Sasuke?

"Aku akan mengembalikan handphone ini. Sepertinya handphone kami tertukar.."

"_**Hn**_"

Hinata segera mengakhiri percakapan dan menelepon handphone miliknya sembari berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"_**Halo?**_"suara bariton Naruto segera memenuhi indera pendengarannya itu

"Handphone kita tertukar.."ucap Hinata to the point

"_**Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya..**_"

"Kau di mana? Aku dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.."

"_**Di tempat tadi siang kita bertemu. Aku mau melihat sunset. Mau melihat bersama-sama?**_"

"Tidak. Aku hanya datang untuk menukar handphone kita.."

"_**Tapi—**_"

Hinata memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya ke _**green house**_ yang berada di atap sekolah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata melihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Namun senyumnya segera luntur melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Dan spontan saja dia menyembunyikan dirinya di dinding. Hinata memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh dan terasa sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menoleh kesamping

"Kau tidak merasa ada orang di sini?"tanya Naruto yang di jawab dengan delikan bahu dari Sasuke

'_**Aku yakin ada seseorang di sini..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara Hinata berusaha menahan suara keluar dari mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang satunya mengenggam handphoe milik Naruto dengan erat. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sejak kematian sang ibu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

'_**Kenapa.. Kenapa rasanya sakit seperti ini? Kenapa harus kau, Naruto?**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan chapter dua selesai dalam waktu empat jam setelah buka puasa ._.**_

_**Dan terima kasih sudah banyak yang mereview. Sumpah, baru kali ini melihat satu chapter di review sebanyak itu dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam *cari tissue* **_

_**Dan Mika-san, nih hint adegan 'itu' sudah ada. Chapter selanjutnya di kasih tahu kok apaan adegan 'itu' atau aku nambahin hint adegan 'itu' XD #heh**_

_**Sebelumnya, mohon maaf jika Mei punya salah pada kalian semua baik yang di sengaja maupun tidak. Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 Hijriah. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 06/07/13**_


	3. Scene 3 - Rasanya Sakit

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Romance / Angst**_

_**AU, OOC, typos nggak bakalan lolos dari author yang satu ini, dan segala kesalahan yang tidak tertuang di sini. Judul asli sumber inspirasi fic ini adalah 'Sound of Heart'.**_

_**Ini adalah wujud dari challege yang di lemparkan oleh Mika Chrome a.k.a Almighty X (don't ask me why I know that). Mika-san, siap-siap saja nanti Mei melemparkan challege untukmu *smirk***_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat © Shen Meileng**_

_**Happy reading **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang. Dia menjadi dingin karena mengetahui kapan seseorang berbohong padanya dan kapan seseorang tidak berbohong padanya. Namun suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki sifat santai dan mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Dan dia menyukainya. Tapi— bagaimana jika pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dan tidak mau jatuh cinta padanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Scene 3 – Rasanya Sakit

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kejadian itu tidak bisa hilang dari kepala Hinata. Semuanya berputar berulang-ulang seperti video di dalam kepalanya dan itu membuat Hinata hampir gila.

Kenapa— Kenapa diantara banyaknya orang, kenapa harus Naruto?

Apa benar jika jalan cintanya berliku seperti ramalannya tadi siang? Dan apakah dirinya bisa mencapainya sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkan Jepang?

"Dan kenapa harus aku?"ucap Hinata lirih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam digital yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam tiga pagi dan dia tahu apa artinya itu.

Dia mengalami insomnia.

Berusaha untuk tidurpun percuma, karena Hinata tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur jika sudah terjaga seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan tempat penyimpanan pakaian yang ukurannya setengah dari kamar Hinata yang luasnya sama dengan kelasnya di sekolah.

Hinata mengambil jaket yang dia gantung di tempat khusus. Jaket Naruto waktu itu yang belum sempat dia kembalikan. Bahkan dia belum mencucinya karena tidak ingin kehilangan bau _**citru**__s _yang ada di jaket itu. Dirinya merasa ada secuil bagian dari diri Naruto di jaket itu.

Hinata mengenakan jaket yang kebesaran itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _**citrus **_yang tertinggal di jaket itu. Dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian pertama saat mereka bertemu sampai kejadian hari ini. Dan dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kayu yang dingin di ruangan itu, namun bagi Hinata tidak terasa dingin jika mengingat Naruto.

Namun senyumnya luntur saat mengingat kejadian terakhir hari ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir dari matanya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya di lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa— Kenapa harus mahluk bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu? Dan kenapa dia yang harus mengalami kisah cinta yang berliku ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto memengang dadanya dan merasakan nyeri pada jantungnya. Dia menutup matanya dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak teringat dengan rasa sakit yang dia alami sekarang.

Biasanya akan berhasil, namun hari ini sepertinya tubuhnya berkhianat.

Naruto merasakan sakit yang tidak terkirakan pada jantungnya dan sebelum pingsan dia sempat menekan tombol khusus yang merupakan alarm jika dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

'_**Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata melihat sebuah tangan yang terulur dengan handphone yang mirip dengan miliknya. Dan Hinata melihat tangan siapa yang mengulurkan itu.

Dan ternyata, Sasuke—

"Ini handphonemu. Mana handphone milik Dobe?"ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi sama sekali

Beberapa orang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja heran karena _**prince ice **_berinteraksi dengan _**princess ice**_ tergolong langka. Bahkan ini adalah kali pertama mereka terlihat berinteraksi bersama.

Hinata segera mengambil handphone miliknya dan meletakkan handphone milik Naruto di mejanya. Sasuke segera mengambil handphone itu dan segera berbalik meninggalkan meja Hinata.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata yang membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya

'_**Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia adalah orang yang spesial?**_'

"Bukan urusanmu.."jawabnya datar dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan berusaha agar air mataya tidak terjatuh karena membaca pikiran Sasuke itu.

Rumit, itulah keadaan yang cocok di gambarkan sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau sudah sadar?"suara itu segera memenuhi gendang telinganya dan Naruto melihat siapa yang bersuara untuk memastikannya.

Dan ternyata memang benar dia.

'_**Kapan kau ada di sini?**_'

"Tepat di hari kau pingsan di rumah. Dan sepertinya keputusanku untuk pulang ke Jepang tidak sepenuhnya salah.."jelasnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto

'_**Kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya..**_'

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian, _**nii-chan**_.."

'_**Berhenti menambahkan suffix chan padaku, Menma!**_'

"Bahkan saat sakitpun kau masih bisa protes saja.."ejeknya dan memainkan handphone milik Naruto

'_**Kenapa itu ada padamu?**_'

"Oh ini.."ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan handphone milik Naruto, "Pacarmu memberikannya padaku tadi siang.."

Naruto bisa mendengar penekanan kata pacar oleh adik kembarnya itu dan nada bicaranya penuh dengan sindiran. Dan Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan lagi pada adiknya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Aku sudah muak mendengar penjelasanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu.."komentar Menma lalu menghela nafas. "Kau juga berhak bahagia. Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri.."

'_**Seandainya kenyataan seindah itu..**_'

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mempersulit hidupmu. Kejar dia dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini. Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi pengangum dari jauh?"

'_**Sejujurnya, aku bosan. Tapi kau tahu waktuku sudah tidak banyak, bukan? Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangisiku saat aku sudah tidak ada di sini..**_'

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kau berpikir egois untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupmu?"

'_**Dan membiarkan orang yang aku cintai menderita seumur hidupnya? Lebih baik aku segera menghilang dari sini..**_'

Menma hanya menghela nafas saat membaca pikiran kakaknya itu. Padahal jika dia mengambil kesempatannya sekarang, masa depan bisa sedikit berubah. Setidaknya dia bisa berbahagia sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sini.

"Seorang pria tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada wanita yang dia cintai—"ucap Menma yang membuat Naruto menyeritkan kening. Sejak kapan adiknya berubah menjadi bijak?

"—tapi wanita terkadang menginginkan melihat sisi lemah seorang pria yang dia cintai.."

'_**Mudah untuk kau katakan. Tapi kenyataan tidak seindah yang kau katakan itu..**_'

"Aku tidak bilang kalau itu memang mudah untuk di lakukan—"Balas Menma dan mengupas apel untuk dirinya sendiri karena Naruto masih belum boleh makan apapun kecuali bubur dari rumah sakit.

"—tapi semua itu akan semakin sulit jika kau menghalangi dirimu sendiri.."

Naruto melihat Menma yang asik memakan apel yang sudah di kupasnya itu dengan sediki iri. Setidaknya adiknya itu bisa hidup dengan bebas dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Tidak sepertinya—

"Kau jangan iri padaku. Setidaknya _**kaa-chan **_dan _**tou-san**_ sangat menyayangimu.."

'_**Maaf..**_'

"Lupakan saja hal itu.."

'—_**dan terima kasih..**_'

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya, karena aku adikmu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap air sisa hujan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sudah dua minggu dia tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto. Sejak _**bunkasai**_ itu, lebih tepatnya sejak kejadian di atas atap sekolah, Hinata tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Naruto lagi.

Hati kecilnya ingin menghubungi Naruto lebih dulu dan menanyakan kemana saja selama dua minggu ini, namun harga dirinya dan egonya menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Memangnya dia siapanya pemuda itu sampai melakukan hal itu?

Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga berharap pemuda itu akan menghubunginya duluan.

"Nona, jangan melamun saja.."suara itu— suara yang dia rindukan

Dan Hinata mendapati pemuda yang berhasil menginvasi pikirannya itu tengah tersenyum dan memengang salah satu lengannya karena tadi dia berjalan mendekati danau.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Hinata. Terlalu banyak hingga dia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Namun yang terucap di bibir mungilnya adalah "Kenapa kau di sini?"

'_**Kalau aku bilang jalan-jalan sembari memikirkanmu, bagaimana?**_'

"Hanya mencari udara segar sembari memikirkan seseorang.."jelas Naruto sembari melirik Hinata

Hinata yang membaca pikiran Naruto dan mendengar perkataan itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis yang membuat Naruto terpana. Namun saat Hinata mengingat kejadian di atap sekolah dua minggu yang lalu, senyumannya mendadak sirna dan itu membuat Naruto kecewa.

'_**Kenapa dia berhenti tersenyum? Apa ada yang salah?**_'

"Kenapa berhenti tersenyum? Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum.."jelas Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman. Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya

"—atau ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah dan itu membuat Naruto menyeritkan kening, berusaha memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan Hinata berhenti tersenyum.

'_**Kalau bukan karena ucapanku, lalu apa? Argh, jangan membuatku gila Hinata..**_'

Hinata mendengarkan pikiran Naruto membulatkan matanya dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia ingin mengatakan jika bukan karena ucapannya Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi yang di ucapkan tidak sesuai yang dia ingin katakan.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan.."

"Mengusirku nona?"ejek Naruto sembari menyeringai yang membuat Hinata ingin mencium pemuda itu.

Eeh— apa yang dia pikirkan barusan?

"Sesukamulah menterjemahkannya.."balas Hinata (pura-pura) cuek dan lebih memilih menikmati tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke tangannya dari dedaunan yang ada di samping tempat duduknya

Hening. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai mereka dan bau tanah yang basah menguar di udara. Hal yang Naruto sukai jika setelah hujan reda.

"Maaf aku menghilang selama dua minggu ini.."ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan fokusnya dari dedaunan yang sejak tadi dia mainkan

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"lagi-lagi bukan yang ingin Hinata katakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan baru kali ini Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun pikirannya berkata, '_**yah, mungkin kau merindukanku..**_'

'_**Aku sangat merindukanmu, bodoh! Kemana saja kau selama dua minggu itu?**_'jerit hati Hinata

"Mungkin kau mencariku karena rindu padaku.."akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya yang menurut Hinata sangat narsis, tapi memang itulah kenyataanya yang sebenarnya.

"Dalam mimpimu.."balas Hinata yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang di katakan oleh hatinya

"Ahh~ aku terluka mendengarnya.."ucap Naruto sembari memasang ekspresi terluka yang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau memasang senyum tipisnya karena geli melihat ekspresi itu.

Naruto melihatnya tersenyum dan di dalam harinya dia mencatat jika memasang ekspresi konyol dapat membuat gadis bersurai ungu yang ada di sampingnya ini tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menma melihat Naruto dan gadis bersurai ungu yang bernama Hinata —yang dia ketahui dari hasil membaca pikiran Naruto tentu saja— sedang bercakap-cakap. Merasa tugasnya tidak di perlukan lagi, dia hendak beranjak pergi sebelum menyadari kehadiran seseorang di tempatnya sekarang.

"Keluarlah kau sekarang atau aku yang memaksamu untuk melakukannya.."ucap Menma datar dan tidak lama kemudian keluarlah Sasuke dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan gaya yang menurut Menma sok _**cool**_ itu.

"Ternyata kau.."ejek Menma yang kalau boleh jujur dia sangat muak dengan kehadiran manusia satu ini yang memiliki marga Uchiha itu.

Kalau dia bukan sahabat sang kakak, mungkin sejak dulu Menma sudah memanipulasi pikiran bungsu Uchiha itu agar menjadi gila.

"Hn.."hanya itu komentar yang di berikan oleh Sasuke, nmun matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto serta Hinata

"Menjauhlah. Tempatmu tidak ada diantara mereka.."

Sasuke mendengarnya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Menma dan menyeringai. Dan Menma bersumpah dia ingin membuat orang yang ada di depannya ini gila.

'_**Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang..**_'

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau belum mencobanya.."ucap Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu

Saat Sasuke lewat di samping Menma, kembaran Naruto itu bisa menangkap apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke dan membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredamkan amarahnya.

'_**Akan kubuat dia menjadi milikku..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan Hinata belum pernah sesemangat ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sudah sejak jam lima pagi dia terjaga dan mengobrak-abrik isi ruang penyimpanan pakaiannya yang seperti sebuah butik saking lengkapnya model pakaian yang di milikinya.

Dan pilihan Hinata jatuh pada _**dress**_ selutut berwarna lavender. Dan Hinata juga mengenakan _**cardigan**_ berwarna putih tulang serta sepatu _**wedge**_s berwarna lavender yang memiliki _**list**_ putih.

Hinata memandang puas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya serta berputar untuk melihat apakah ada yang salah dari pakaiannya. Saat berbalik, Hinata hanya bisa meringis melihat hasil perbuatannya yang menyebabkan ruang penyimpanan pakaiannya sangat berantakkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang aku buat.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi, namun tetap terlihat santai dan menunjukkan masa muda saat Menma masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Menma yang membuat Naruto berbalik dan melihat adik kembarnya itu dengan senyum terbaiknya

"Oh, selamat pagi.."ucap Naruto yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang di tanyakan oleh Menma. Sebenarnya sih Menma bisa saja langsung membaca pikiran Naruto, tapi demi menghormati privasi sang kakak kemampuannya untuk hari ini dia tidak gunakan.

"Mau kemana?"ulang Menma yang membuat Naruto nyengir

"Bertemu dengan seorang teman.."

"Ohh—"reaksi Menma tidak terlalu berubah dari saat pertama kali bertanya, "Kau terlalu rapi hanya untuk bertemu dengan temanmu.."

"Bukankah kau bisa membaca pikiran? Kenapa tidak langsung cari tahu saja sendiri?"

"Malas. Lagipula lebih menyenangkan mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu.."

Naruto mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundak Menma. Menma melirik kakaknya itu dengan tatapan malas yang membuat kakaknya tertawa dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'_**Aku pergi bersama orang yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu..**_'

Menma mendengus mendengar pikiran kakaknya itu. Oke lupakan niatnya tadi yang ingin menonaktifkan sementara kemampuannya dari kakaknya karena seorang yang penasaran itu sangat merepotkan. Rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seorang manusia yang tidak berdosa dan Menma tidak mau namanya terpampang di seluruh media karena menjadi salah satu pembunuh abad ini.

"Dan jangan pernah membandingkan kemampuanku dengan gadis yang masih belum bisa mengontrol kemampuannya.."gerutu Menma dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan di dapur sana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, salahkan Hinata yang terlalu bersemangat sehingga harusnya dia datang jam sepuluh, dia malah datang jam sembilan. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak akan ada di tempat mereka janjian.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak suka menunggu. Tapi berhubung sejak awal memang kesalahannya, jadi Hinata harus menikmati kesendirian meski terpaksa.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau lama menunggu?"suara itu sontak menghentikan lamunan Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang lamunan karena kepalanya terisi dengan suara-suara pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya

"Kurasa tidak.."jawab Hinata seadanya, padahal harusnya dia berkata jika Naruto tidak terlambat sama sekali

Naruto mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke taman bermain seperti janjinya tempo hari. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus mengoceh sementara Hinata menjawab seadanya, seperti biasa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mau main apa?"tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di dalam area taman hiburan

Hinata melihat sekitarnya dan melihat _**roller coaster**_. "Bagaimana kalau itu?"

'_**Apa tidak bisa selain itu?**_'

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"tanya Hinata yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat dan pikirannya tidak mau naik wahana itu

"Yah begitulah.."tawa Naruto sedikit sumbang karena dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa

'_**Selain itu aku juga trauma menaiki wahana itu..**_'

"Ternyata kau penakut.."sindir Hinata yang membuat Naruto meringis

'_**Kalau aku memang takut, mau di apain lagi? Aku tidak mau naik itu meski di seret..**_'

"Maaf kau berteman dengan lelaki penakut.."ucap Naruto merasa bersalah

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun karena sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia merasa kasihan. Apalagi sejak tadi pikiran Naruto benar-benar menampilkan ketakutannya dengan wahana itu. Tapi ada satu nilai plus yang Hinata dapat dari Naruto hari ini, pemuda itu tidak malu mengakui ketakutannya pada sesuatu.

"Terserah kau mau memilih wahana apapun. Yang penting kau tidak takut.."akhirnya Hinata bersuara juga

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinata tahu perbuatan Naruto itu memiliki dua efek pada dirinya.

Pertama, rasa hangat yang dia sukai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kedua, jantung Hinata berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tapi sebenarnya ada efek ketiga yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Hinata. Efek ketiga yang nanti akan segera di sadari oleh Hinata.

Dia semakin jatuh cinta pada Naruto—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan ternyata, pilihan Naruto jatuh pada wahana rumah hantu. Hinata mendelik kesal kepada Naruto yang memasang wajah _**innoncent**_, seperti pilihannya benar saja.

"Apa bedanya ini sama wahana yang tadi aku mau?"tanya Hinata yang kali ini benar-benar kesal dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari jika dia sekarang terlalu keluar dari karakternya yang biasanya

"Tentu saja beda. Wahana yang kau mau itu berhubungan dengan ketinggian, sementara wahana ini hanya melihat hantu-hantu dari seluruh Jepang saja.."jelas Naruto enteng

"Tapi ini sama-sama memacu adrenalin tahu.."

"Aku tahu. Makanya untuk mengganti adrenalin yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan karena tidak main _**roller coaster**_, jadi aku mengajakmu kemari.."

"Kupikir kau tidak suka adrenalin.."

Naruto mendengarnya hanya tertawa yang menurut Hinata ucapannya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku hanya takut pada ketinggian Hinata. Dan aku juga punya trauma tersendiri dengan wahana itu.."jelas Naruto, namun pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ralat, menahan tawanya.

'_**Dia lucu..**_'

"Kenapa menahan tawa? Apanya dari diriku yang lucu?"gerutu Hinata yang membuat Naruto akhirnya tertawa lepas karena tidak kuat menahan tawanya

"Ti-tidak—"ucap Naruto terbata karena tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya. Bahkan dia harus memegangi perutnya yang kram karena terlalu bersemangat. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa berkepresi kesal juga. Kupikir kau _**princess ice**_ yang akan menampilkan ekpresi datarmu.."

Jduak!

Naruto meringis kesakitan karena Hinata menjitak kepalanya. Hinata tentu saja kesal di bilang tidak bisa berekpresi. Memangnya dia bukan manusia apa?

"Huhu.. teganya kau aniaya aku Hinata-_**chan**_.."ucap Naruto sembari memasang tampang terluka

Dan beberapa pengunjung taman hiburan memperhatikan mereka berdua, bahkan banyak dari mereka berbisik-bisik karena mengomentari tingkah Hinata. Hinata yang tentu saja bisa mendengar itu semua menghela nafas dan menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke rumah hantu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wahana rumah hantu yang Hinata dan Naruto masuki ini tidak seperti wahana kebanyakan yang meminta para pengunjungnya untuk berjalan kaki menyusuri wahana itu. Di wahana ini mereka di berikan sebuah kereta yang melintasi rel yang di pasang di sepanjang rumah hantu itu.

Bahkan dari bentuk keretanya saja sudah membuat merinding saking mengerikannya. Jika sekilas di lihat, tampak seperti kereta api tahun 1800-an, namun gerbong penumpangnnya tidak ada atapnya serta hanya memiliki setengah rangka dinding kereta dari yang seharusnya sehingga pengunjung bisa melihat para hantu-hantu secara langsung.

Ada beberapa yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam wahana, namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menjerit ketakutan?"tanya Naruto memastikan yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata

"Meremehkanku?"

'_**Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir..**_'

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.."ucap Naruto sambil nyengir

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri.."

Naruto mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan menunggu dengan tenang sebelum kereta yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya bergerak juga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mungkin pencetus ide rumah hantu di taman bermain ini akan menangis dalam hati karena ada pengunjung yang keluar dari wahana itu tanpa wajah pucat karena ketakutan ataupun yang sejenisnya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak ada menjerit, bahkan Hinata sempat-sempatnya tertidur dengan iringan lagu yang sanggup membuat seluruh pengunjung wahana itu ketakutan.

Sedangkan Naruto? Meminjamkan bahunya untuk menjadi senderan kepala Hinata untuk tidur. Dan saat Hinata tidur, kemampuannya tidak aktif sehingga tidak mengetahu apa yang di pikirkan Naruto saat itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seharian mereka sudah bermain di taman bermain itu dan komedi putar adalah permainan yang mereka naiki sebelum pulang. Dan kebetulan saat mereka naik wahana ini, hari sudah sore dan menjelang _**sunset**_.

"Hinata, kau pernah melihat matahari terbenam dari atas sini?"tanya Naruto yang tatapannya tidak lepas dari luar jendela

Hinata yang tadi diam-diam memfoto Naruto yang tertimpa cahaya keemasan matahari tersentak sesaat, sebelum berkata "Belum pernah. Kalau kau?"

'_**Panggil namaku..**_'

"Aku tidak akan menjawab sampai kau memanggil namaku.."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "Naruto, apa kau sudah pernah melihat matahari terbenam dari atas sini?"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Hinata yang penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Memang menyenangkan menganggu Hinata.

"Kalau kau bertanya dari sisi seseorang, maka aku jawab sudah sering. Tapi jika kau bertanya dari sisi seorang perempuan, maka kau adalah yang pertama.."

Hinata mendengarnya dalam hati merasa senang sekaligus merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Naruto. Mendadak kejadian dua minggu lalu berkelebat di kepalanya dan membuat _**mood**_-nya langsung turun.

"Melihat matahari terbenam dari sini pasti sangat cocok untuk para pasangan yang sedang kasmaran di luar sana.."tawa Naruto yang benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Hinata sedang tidak dalam _**mood**_ baik

"Ya.. seandainya salah satu dari mereka adalah kita.."perkataan itu meluncur saja dari mulut Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersentak dan tubuhnya langsung menegang

Tatapannya langsung menuju Hinata, sementara Hinata menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Namun sudah kepalang tanggung, lebih baik basah saja sekalian.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"tanya Naruto serius. Kali ini tidak ada tawa ataupun wajah konyol nan kekanakan yang terpatri di wajah pemuda Uzumaki ini.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Atau kau memang sudah punya pacar?"ucap Hinata yang penuh penekanan di kata pacar

"Kau—"ucap Naruto menggantung, lalu menghela nafas

'_**Dia sudah tahu ya..**_'

Hinata merasakan jantungnya di remukkan oleh tangan tak kasat mata dan paru-parunya terasa berat untuk menarik pasokan oksigen. Jadi Naruto—

"Kenapa?"kali ini suara Hinata bergetar yang membuat Naruto terdiam

"Kenapa orang itu? Kenapa bukan aku? Dan kenapa—"ucapan Hinata tidak selesai karena Hinata sudah terisak. Bahunya bergetar dengan hebat dan Naruto tidak melakukan apapun.

'_**Maaf Hinata.. Maaf..**_'

"Jangan meminta maaf saja! Jelaskan padaku kenapa?!"jerit Hinata yang tetap membuat Naruto hanya diam

"Maaf.."ucap Naruto datar. "Aku tidak bisa tertarik padamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabatku.."

Hinata berharap pendengarannya salah dan Naruto berbohong. Namun pikiran Naruto menghancurkan harapan Hinata itu.

'_**Dan karena aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata segera berlari keluar begitu wahana yang dia naiki berhenti. Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata untuk mendapatkan satu kepastian. Satu kepastian yang tetap membuatnya bisa berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Hinata, berhenti! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!"seru Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan berapa pasang mata yang melihat adegan kejar-kejaran mereka dan mungkin menganggapnya sebagai pria brengsek. Tahu apa mereka tentang masalahnya?

Akhrnya Naruto berhasil menangkap Hinata dan mengurungnya dengan lengannya yang kokoh sementara Hinata meronta sembari menangis.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku dulu.."ucap Naruto frustasi yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Hinata karena masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Bisakah kita tetap berhubungan meski kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu seperti ini? Bisakah kita tetap berteman selayaknya kita bertemu pertama kali?"

Hinata sudah tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto, namun air matanya tetap mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak yakin apakah masih sanggup berhadapan dengan Naruto setelah semua ini.

Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir..

"Naruto.."panggil Hinata parau yang membuat Naruto berharap dengan jawaban Hinata

'_**Kumohon Hinata..**_'

"Maaf—"ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto lemah. "Bisakah kau beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya? Menyembuhkan hatiku agar saat kita bertemu lagi tidak merasakan sakit seperti sekarang.."

Naruto melepaskan kurungannya dari Hinata dan kali Hinata tidak berlari meninggalkannya seperti sebelumnya. Namun setiap langkah yang Hinata buat, semakin jantung Naruto terasa sakit. Naruto sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana sakit karena penyakitnya ataupun sakit karena tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan mengetahui segalanya tentangnya.

Tidak— Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih sakit dari penyakitnya.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita saat aku tidak ada.."gumam Naruto sembari memegangi dadanya dan tanpa sadar sebelah matanya mengeluarkan air mata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan chapter ini akhirnya update juga. Maaf ini chapter terlalu sweet romance lalu mendadak berubah menjad angst banget (meski enggak yakin apakah feel angst chap ini dapat).**_

_**Mika-san, sudah terasakah angst chapter ini? Dan buat si Menma, nanti lihat saja chapter empat dia ngapain :3**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 11/08/13**_


End file.
